


Flowers fix everything

by Secret_Universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Long Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: Amethyst is having one of those hair problems.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 4





	Flowers fix everything

"Clouds are amazing..." Peridot in awe pointed upward with the purple Crystal Gem by her side at the white fluffs of air among a bed of endless blue.

"They sure are..." Amethyst smiled, easily certain she could mimic those clouds herself due to shapeshifting skills. She then slowly frowned, sitting up batting at her lilac bangs. "Ugh, this stupid hair."

"Hm?" The Dorito gem rolled over onto her front, "You don't usually allow it to bother you though."

"Most days, yes, but today... _it's just driving me up a wall here_." She sighed, as the persistent bits of hair glued themselves back where she hated them being most.

Peridot thought to herself a moment, on what she could do to assist Amethyst... maybe something she once saw on Camp Pining Hearts? Green gem then noticed the bush beside them to the left, filled with various colorful plants... "Ha!" Peridot began digging her hand through the thick leaves to reach a potential prize.

"What? Found another one of those little "aliens"?" Amethyst had to joke, due to how the other gem also had developed a slight interest in insects.

"Most days, yes, but today..." Peridot pulled back, beaming with pride as in her hands, lay a smallish white rose she had plucked.

"Oh, a flower, huh?" Purple raised a brow. "And you need it because...?"

"Oh it isn't for me." Being the best gentle she could, Peridot fixed the flower into the purple gem's hair so that it sat in place where the bangs wouldn't be a bother anymore. Amethyst stared up at the rose dressing her head, her eyes went fully black with stars shining within them.

"...Is it working?"

"Yeah, it's totally working! Not to mention it looks really amazing!" Amethyst couldn't help but glomp the other gem in a tight squeeze of affection. "Thank you, Peri!"

"Oof." Peridot laughed, patting the other's hair," Love you too, Amy."


End file.
